In our PCT International Application Nos. PCT/NZ98/00075 (published as WO 98/56507) and PCT/NZ98/00076 (published as WO 98/56508) we disclosed in respect of rotary mineral breakers the matching of the rotor flow to the surrounding mineral breaking chamber and the contouring of the rotor bed of retained mineral pieces respectively.
The present invention is directed to alternative and/or improved constructions of rotor or rotor assembly (hereafter “rotor”) in rotary mineral breakers of the type typified in the aforementioned patent specification (or any of the acknowledged prior art contained therein) with a view to providing rotor bed contouring of retained mineral pieces which better channels whilst accelerating mineral pieces from the substantially vertical in-feed direction to an outward substantially horizontal direction as high speed.
It is an object of the invention to at least duplicate but preferably improve upon the loci of movement disclosed in WO 98/56508 as disclosed in respect of FIGS. 2, 4B to 4F and 7 of that patent specification, or alternatively to provide a useful alternative.